


What if...

by deanisbiandsoami



Series: Fluff [20]
Category: Real Person Fiction, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Absolutely no plot whatsoever, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bit of the sexy time, Cute, Destiel becomes canon, Fluff, It's been a while since I wrote this so I don't remember much of the first stuff I wrote sorry, M/M, Slight AU: the wives don't exist, but no explicit sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-05-30 19:39:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6437662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanisbiandsoami/pseuds/deanisbiandsoami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen and Misha make their relationship public so now there really is no denying their chemistry... even on screen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What if...

**Author's Note:**

> Before you guys jump at me: I do not hate either Danneel or Vicki. They are incredibly lovely (as far as I know) and gorgeous women, I love them both very much.  
> This is in a Universe where they do not exist because I refuse to believe that Jensen or Misha are cheating dickhead (

It felt so good to finally be able to do this right here on stage. It was the breakfast panel, though instead of the usual him and Jared it was all the members of the cast that were still there, from Richard over Matt to Osric, characters that hadn't even met on the show. There was a series of questions that the other guys took and then Jared started to banter with Richard and Jensen just buried his face in Misha's neck. He usually wasn't the guy for PDAs but he was so tired and still kind of jet-legged while on top of that he had a slight hangover from the night out with Jared and Misha which never ended sober or with the ability to walk straight. 

Misha rested his head on top of Jensen's, raising a hand to thread his fingers through Jensen's soft hair. He hadn't bothered to put gel in it so it was just a soft and silky as it was in the early mornings or on lazy Sundays when they didn't get out of bed until way past noon. 

They had made their relationship public so the only thing this would cause were probably some gif sets on tumblr and maybe an online article about how cute they were. 

"You okay?" Misha mumbled, his voice low. Jensen nodded against his neck. 

"Just exhausted." He said, pressing his lips to Misha's neck who returned a kiss to his hair. 

"I can't believe we can actually do this right now." Misha chuckled, shifting closer to Jensen who just sighed happily. 

"I can't believe we managed to keep us secret for years." He replied, pulling his head up to look at Misha. His boyfriend raised an eyebrow. 

"Well, I don't know. We were pretty obvious… just no actual proof. But there was that one panel at Jibcon…" Jensen chuckled. 

"True. But still, no leaked photos from us on set or getting caught by paps…" He pointed out. Misha took his hand, rubbing his thumb over his skin. 

"Jay?" They heard Jared ask just as Misha opened his mouth to answer.

"Yeah?" He asked. 

"You've been asked a question." Jared said, used to putting up with both of them drifting off completely when they were together.

"Surprisingly." Seb Roché mumbled, making the crowd laugh.

"Sorry… jet-leg remainders, plus exhaustion plus hangover doesn't make for a good listener… what's the question?" He looked from Jared to the fan with the mic. 

"I was just wondering why you and Misha only just made your relationship public?" The young woman asked. Jensen glanced at Misha briefly, squeezing his hand. 

"Well, it's pretty obvious. I mean a new relationship doesn't need the media hovering over it. When we started dating…" He stopped for a minute not sure if he should reveal just how long they were together. He looked at Misha again who shrugged. "Cas was just a guest star… supposed to be in a few episodes only." There were a several surprised, wide-eyed faces when Jensen looked back at the crowd. "I - for my part - didn't know where we'd be going and I didn't want to make a big deal out of it. And then Cas stayed, luckily, but then Destiel happened… which I have to admit I caught on to rather late… Anyway, you get the picture." Jensen wrapped up his answer.

"So it wasn't about coming out?" The fan asked. Misha slightly shook his head. 

"Our friends and family knew almost right away…" He started.

"Maybe it was." Jensen said. "I mean not necessarily coming out but more like me becoming less Dean. I mean it's a big part of his charm, the sexy womanizer macho type." 

"I think it's nice to see a soft side of Dean once in a while." Cas said. Jensen chuckled.  
"Yeah because then you get more hugs than usual." He teased. Misha laughed.

"True. But we also get to see, that he isn't just macho but actually really sweet." The crowd awwed and Jensen bumped their shoulders together. 

"I paid him to say that." He said, making the crowd laugh. "Thank you." He said, looking back at the fan who had asked the question. 

"Who's next?" Jared asked. 

"Err- this is kind of a follow up-" The young woman with the microphone said. "I would like to know if you think Dean and Cas are in love." She said. "Whoever wants to answer." 

"Well, I did have the line scripted." Seb tuned in. Jensen chuckled and looked at Misha.

"I do." Misha said. "I can't speak for Jensen but the Castiel I play is in love with Dean. We have seen him give up everything he had multiple times for this one human. I don't think there would be another motive strong enough." Jensen smiled.

"I don't know if I would call it love… at least in a romantic way." He started. "Dean certainly loves Cas like he loves his brother. One could argue he also loves him like he loved Lisa- or in my opinion Jo. I think most of the… chemistry between Dean and Cas is just me not able to look at Mish like a normal human being." He said, glancing at Misha. "I can't help the heart eyes." Misha smiled at him and leaned forward to press a kiss to his cheek.

"Don't you ever dare try." He whispered. "I love your heart eyes." 

"Thank you so much." The fan said. 

"You're welcome." Jensen answered and then turned to the next fan with a mic. "Hey." He smiled. 

"Which of the characters that have died do you miss most and which does your character miss most? To the Winchester boys." The girl asked.

"I think Sam misses Bobby most… maybe Kevin too. From watching the show point of view I miss Ellen most because I her attitude. From making the show I'll have to say Ruby." Jared said, making everyone chuckle. 

"That's just not fair that you get to do that." Jensen said. "I think Dean misses Mary and Bobby the most… I think those are the deaths that impacted him the most. I miss Linda Tran a lot." Jensen said. "She was badass." 

 

"Oh god." Jensen sighed as he fell onto his bed finally that night. They'd hung out a bit with the cast before heading to the airport for their flight back to Vancouver. Now he was finally home in his own bed in his and Misha's apartment. He just wanted to sleep for the next five days. 

"Jay…" Misha hummed, crawling over him, dragging his lips over Jensen's neck. 

"No, Mish." He grumbled. "I'm too tired." Misha started palming his sides, grinding against his ass. Jensen felt his lover's hardness through the two layers of thin cotton boxers. 

"Please." Misha whined. 

"Babe, I've been exhausted the whole weekend. Let me sleep." Jensen said. "I swear to god if you don't stop, I'll make you sleep on the couch." Misha sighed and pouted but moved to lay next to Jensen. 

"Good decision." He mumbled and pulled Misha against his chest, burying his head in his shoulder. "Now, sleep, you have to be tired too." Misha just wrapped his arms around him. 

"Right, I'll fuck you tomorrow them." Misha mumbled. Jensen smiled.

"Now that's something to look forward to." He said before finally drifting off into a coma like sleep.

 

"What are you looking at?" Jensen asked as Misha chuckled for around the fifth time, his eyes focussed on the screen of his laptop. 

"Come over and have a look." Misha said. Jensen rolled his eyes but moved around the table, leaning on Misha's shoulder to look at the screen. 

"Why are you looking at that?" Jensen rephrased his question. Misha pouted. He'd been browsing the cockles tag on tumblr. 

"Just boredom paired with curiosity." Misha said. "Look at those comments though." Like he thought it was a gif set of him leaning onto Misha at the breakfast panel. Jensen read the few lines of text beneath the pictures. 

"He wuvs hugs." He chuckled. 

"See it's funny." Misha said. "And true." 

"Whatever you say, huggy bear." Jensen teased, pressing a kiss to Misha's cheek before going back to his script and coffee. He had one script more than Misha because he'd direct an episode soon so he needed more time to prepare. 

"What the fuck!" He exclaimed as he flipped the page. "Are they fucking kidding me?! The writers know exactly which episode I'll be directing!"  
"What's wrong?" Misha asked, looking up from his laptop. Jensen just shook his head and showed Misha the page. Misha's eyes flew over the lines and then grew impossibly wide as they got to the line 'Dean grabs the lapels of the trench coat and pulls Castiel into a kiss' 

"Oh shit. They actually did it." Misha said. Jensen shook his head. 

"They know how many times I've said that I don't think it's what Dean would do." Jensen grumbled. 

"Babe, if the writers think it's what should happen, then maybe it should." Misha said. Jensen looked up at him. "Sara wrote this, didn't she?" Jensen let the script drop onto the table in front of him. 

"Yes." He almost hissed. 

"Please, Jay, don't mess this up for our fans. They've been waiting for this for around six years." Jensen sighed. 

"I know Dean." Jensen said. "This is not Dean. I do think he loves Cas but he would never allow himself to be in a position where he could end up hurting him." Misha closed his laptop and took Jensen's hand. 

"You know how much worse Dean has gotten… he needs this to not lose his mind." Cas said. Jensen clenched his jaw and stood up. 

"I don't think it's the right thing to make him do." He said. 

"Don't you walk away." Misha said, standing up too. Jensen looked at him puzzled.

"What the hell?" Jensen asked. 

"I won't listen to this anymore." Misha said. "You know Dean loves Cas and you know Cas loves Dean. You will not change the writers' ideas again. When you changed that damned 'I love you' into 'I need you' and I could've fucking slammed that angel blade over your head! You are not doing it again." 

"I won't act something I don't think Dean would do. Not if it's something that important." Misha clenched his jaw. 

"You better act it."

"Or what?" 

"Or I'm gone." Misha said. Jensen took a step back.  
"What?" He asked. 

"I'll leave you." He said, trying to keep his voice steady. 

"Mish, this doesn't affect us." Jensen said. "Please, don't do that. We are not Dean and Cas. I love you and I'm not afraid of showing it. I need you." 

"Did you really just say that to me?" Misha asked. 

"I'm sorry." 

"No, Jensen." Misha said. "No. You don't get to be sorry. This show is so important to so many people. The stories I've heard from fans during GISHWHES tasks or where ever. They love these characters, these boys like their own family. To them they are real. They are to me. I can't play them as friends any longer. I love you, Jensen. But if you don't fucking accept that these two incredibly good characters can have a relationship then you're gonna have to find a new Castiel." Misha said, walking out of the room.

 

"Mish?" Jensen asked, knocking on their bedroom door a few hours later. "Come on, open up, Misha." His lover pulled the door open a crack.  
"What?" He asked. 

"I love you." He said. "I will not lose you. You and you alone are the most important thing in my life. I will not let you go." Misha said nothing just looked at Jensen. "I'll direct the script just as it is. And I'll act it that way." Misha smiled and opened the door completely. 

 

"So this is it?" Misha whispered. They were standing in Dean's room in the bunker at their marks, so close they were almost touching already. 

"This is it." Jensen answered. "Make it a good one." He smiled. Misha nodded, licking his lips. 

"Ready?" Jensen called loud enough for everyone to hear. He looked around the cameraman and lighting guys all held up a thumb. 

"Action." He called and waited for the take to be slammed shut before he pulled Misha by his coat lapels and pressed a kiss to his lips. He felt Misha tense in surprise in a very awkwardly Castiel-like manner. He didn't know how the man could still act when he was kissing but then Misha started kissing back, insecure and sloppy as if he'd only had a few kisses before. He couldn't help but smile. He quickly got his thoughts under control and moved one hand into Misha's hair, deepening the kiss a little before pulling back. They were both panting. 

"Dean-" Misha growled. A smile tugging at the corner of Jensen's mouth at the low gravelly sound. 

"Cas." He answered. 

"I should have confronted you earlier about this." Misha said and Jensen chuckled. 

"Yeah, you probably should've." He said, running his hand through Misha's hair. "I'm not… good at this. Feelings…" 

"Dean, I was an angel of the lord. I'm no expert either." 

"Guess we'll stumble through this together then." Misha moved one hand to take Jensen's. 

"Together." He said. Jensen nodded and just kept looking at Misha for several moments before he called cut. He pressed a short kiss to Misha's lips before darting behind the monitors to look at the scene. 

 

Jensen had never been more excited while live tweeting an episode. They'd created a hashtag called '#TeamFreeTweet' and asked fans to tag their reactions with it. They were all seated around the tv in Jared's trailer and Jensen has one hand firmly gripped onto Misha's. 

Misha shot off a tweet 'Oh no what's he doing now #spn #TeamFreeTweet' when the scene with the kiss began. Jensen tightened his hold on Misha's hand. A few seconds after the kiss #Destiel and #TeamFreeTweet were trending. Jensen dug into the replies. Most of them were along the lines of 'HOLY MOTHER OF HEAVEN' a few of them were just thinking they were messing with them and several were actually enraged about it. At some point Misha just took his phone away from Jensen. 

"It was the right thing to do." He whispered in his ear. "And believe me when I say that we're gonna re-enact that scene the moment we're back in your trailer." Jensen looked up seeing that they were at the start of the sex scene. Jensen bit his lip and relaxed his grip on Misha's hand.

"Gimme my phone back" Jensen said and Misha obeyed. Jared and Misha laughed when they saw Jensen's tweet 'Well, that certainly was fun to direct #spn #TeamFreeTweet' 

Misha received a slap to his arm when Jensen read his reply. '@JensenAckles I definitely had fun acting that. #gottaloveasexscene #spn #TeamFreeTweet'

They watched the rest of the episode tweeting on as usual. As the credits started rolling Misha grabbed Jensen's jaw and pulled him into a kiss, taking a selfie of them. 

"What?" Jensen asked when Misha had already tweeted the picture with the caption 'Anyone want seconds? #Destiel #TeamFreeTweets' Jensen blushed and slapped his arm but snuggled closer to him nonetheless. 

"Can I have seconds?" He whispered and Misha stretched his neck to kiss him again. 

"Dude, watching you have sex once a day is enough." Jared pointed out and Misha laughed while Jensen just blushed. 

"Let's head to my trailer until the night shooting begins." Jensen said. Misha grinned at him and followed him out. 

 

"What was your reactions when you got the script of 'Profound bond'?" The fan asked. Jensen sighed and looked at Misha, he put down his microphone in his lap.  
"How honest?" He asked Misha in a whisper, making sure they wouldn't hear. Misha just shrugged. 

"I wasn't happy." Jensen said, lifting his mic again. "I've said multiple times that I didn't think it was a very Dean thing to do… but to be honest, when I saw the scripts of the following episodes it all made sense. It still was hard to direct because I wasn't all in at the time, Mish?" 

"I loved it. I didn't think the writers would ever actually make Destiel canon. It's hard to write a love story into a show like Supernatural but I think first of all the two of us and you guys didn't leave them another choice and they did a pretty good job with it." 

"I would like to add that despite my hesitation about the on screen relationship, I appreciate the representation very much. It was a brave step to just put it out there, two bisexual leads. It's a big step for the industry and I applaud Sara to be brave enough to do it." Jensen added. Misha smiled at him. 

 

Jensen loved this part of the con weekends. On sundays when most panels and photo ops were done and the buzz was winding down and he'd get about a half hour of free time just sauntering around the halls, seeing a few cosplayers that stuck around for a bit longer or were waiting for friends to get back from something. He especially loved it if he and Misha had some time off together. 

He was holding his lover's hands firmly as they wandered the mostly empty halls. 

"Sometimes I wish we could just get to enjoy cons as fans." Misha said, leaning onto Jensen. "Know what I mean?" 

"Yeah." Jensen agreed. "Walk the floor when it's bustling with cosplayers and fans and all the lovely nerds. I'd love to be in the middle of it." 

"And without a body guard." Misha added. Jensen chuckled. 

"You don't have anyone following you around." He pointed out. 

"I'm mostly with you and that means I kinda have Cliff around me all the time." Jensen smiled at him.

"That's true." He admitted.

"Maybe I should just leave you alone so I can get some time without a body guard." Misha teased, squeaking when Jensen pushed him into the nearest wall.

"Don't you dare." Jensen growled, crowding into Misha's space.

"Jay, calm down, it was a joke." Misha said, moving his hands up to push against Jensen's chest to get him to back off but Jensen didn't move. He was much stronger than Misha and heavier too so he barely even had to push against Misha to stay close to him. He even moved closer, squishing Misha's arms between their chests.

"Don't even joke about that, Misha Collins." Jensen said. 

"Jesus, why are you this angry?" Misha asked, glaring up at Jensen as he realized he had no chance pushing him away. Jensen growled, pushing harder against Misha, pressing his shoulders into the wall and his arms against his ribs. "Jay!" He called. "You're hurting me." It was as if he'd poured a bucket of ice cold water of the taller man's head. Jensen backed off, looking incredibly guilty and sorry. 

"What the hell was that?" Misha asked, rubbing his hands over his sides as his breath returned to his lungs. 

"I'm sorry." Jensen said, his voice cracking. Misha frowned, moving forward to cup his face.

"Hey, it's okay. I'm all good." Misha said. Jensen shook his head.

"Just the thought of you leaving me…" Jensen mumbled. He lifted his eyes to meet Misha's. "I can't lose you." Misha pulled him down into a crushing kiss, pushing him back until his back hit the wall. Now it was Misha crowding into Jensen's space as he continued to kiss him, his tongue licking into Jensen's mouth, making the younger man moan and melt against him.

"So fucking hot, Jay." Misha mumbled. "Love when you get all sappy." Misha grinded his hips into Jensen's, making the other man groan.

"Fuck, Mish." He breathed, their mouths still close enough for their breath to mingle. "Need you." Jensen continued as he grabbed onto Misha's butt, pulling him in closer against his own hips. Misha just kissed him again, their mouths sliding together wet and sloppy, tongues dancing, tasting, feeling. 

"Shit-" Jensen gasped as Misha rubbed one of his nipples through his thin cotton shirt. He arched into his lover's touch, breaking their kiss. 

"Mish-" He started and then Misha's lips were on his again, swallowing the sound. 

They were too lost in each other to notice the two people rounding the corner. They only broke apart when they heard a loud gasp and a squeal.  
"Fuck." Jensen cursed, turning his head away to wipe over his mouth.

"Errr-" One of the girls started. She was dressed up as Rowena in a black floor length dress and red wig. Her friend had already abandoned her wig and was now a blonde Charlie.

"Hello." Misha said, trying to force away his blush. Jensen turned back around, his face crimson. 

"Hey." He added. 

"Cons as Fans Huh? " Misha grinned. Jensen chuckled. 

"We love you guys. And It's amazing to see you two so happy despite the shit that gets thrown at you." The Rowena said. 

"Thank you." Jensen said. "There are far more good Reviews."

"Well, that was awkward." Jensen mumbled. Misha just laughed. 

"They've seen us naked, in bed, together. Probably multiple times, there's probably a ten hour loop of it on YouTube or tumblr." He pointed out. 

"That is bordering on creepy." Jensen said. Misha chuckled again and pressed a kiss to Jensen's lips. "And a different thing. You were acting like you're not an absolute freak in bed. You were playing the blushing virgin." 

"You have a point." Misha said.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading. If I could ask you for another moment of your precious time please leave Kudos or a comment. They are greatly appreciated and nothing will go unread.
> 
> I love y'all.
> 
> PS.: I promise at one point I'm gonna start uploading fics with an actual plot or at least something that could be called plot but I'm just busy and quite frankly as unmotivated as a person can be right now... also I've pretty much run out of Destiel fluff so enjoy this while I continue trying not to start a new OTP (fucking CW always getting me hooked on its shows... and who the f*** does Daniel Gillies think he is, looking so damn fine when covered in blood and in a burned suit?!?!?!)


End file.
